


A la Vie

by xHeaarts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeaarts/pseuds/xHeaarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a les promesses qui traversent le temps, inoubliables. Celles là sauvent des vies, et préservent l'espoir, chaque matin, avec le soleil levant. <br/>Même une si petite promesse, un vœu d'enfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la Vie

 

**A la Vie**

 

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S’amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

 

Y-a-t-il seulement une place pour la tristesse ? Pour le désespoir ? Jamais aucune parole échangée n’était dite dans le but de blesser. Tout ici respire la joie, l’espoir et le goût de la vie. Pourquoi les mots pleurs et larmes devraient-ils exister ?

Tous vivaient avec cette vision des choses. La vision d’une vie sereine, calme, remplie de joie. Mais c’était faux. Tous c’étaient leurrés. La naïveté était de mise. Personne ne pensait avoir à verser la moindre larme, un jour, hormis celle de leur joie de vivre.

Mais c’était finalement arrivé. Le malheur s’était abattu sur la Guilde. Et le malheur avait le nom de la mort. La mort d’un être cher pour tous. La mort d’une sœur. La mort d’une amie proche. La mort d’une confidente… La mort de tellement de chose, résumait à un si petit corps, dans la fleur de l’âge, montrant ainsi toute l’injustice du monde. Une enfant qui avait tellement de rêve à accomplir, réduit à néant en l’espace de quelques secondes. Le rêve de vivre, d’aimer, d’être aimé, de croquer la vie à pleine dent. D’exister.

Sauf que la vie, elle, elle l’avait perdue. Et d’autre d’autres belles choses avec elle.

 

On dit qu’à Fairy Tail, tous les Mages ont une peine cachée, un lourd secret qu’ils étaient les seuls à connaître, un passé tragique, quelque chose qui faisait qu’il connaissait le prix de la vie, et avec quel intensité il fallait profiter de chaque secondes qui nous étaient offertes. Quelque chose qu’ils cachaient tous aux autres. Quelque chose qui les rendaient unique et indispensable.

A partir de ce jour fatidique, ils avaient tous partagé la peine de Mirajane et Elfman.

 

La triste réalité de la mort de Lisanna avait touchés tous les Mages. Leur retour, leurs larmes, leurs blessures, leur corps meurtris, l’absence de leur chère sœur, tous ces détails leur avaient mis la puce à l’oreille. Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que la vérité éclate. Une simple question du Maître, et l’inimaginable était arrivée. Le cri déchirant de Mira avait fusé, et dans un souffle, elle avait hurlé sa peine, prouvant la mort de l’adolescente. Le calme était parti, la tempête était là.

Pour la plupart des personnes présentes, sur l’instant, le plus choquant n’avait pas été l’annonce de la mort de leur amie, non, personne n’avait encore pu réellement réaliser ce que pouvait impliquer la chose. Mais c’était plutôt le fait de voir Mira dans cet état, qui en avait ému plus d’un. On ne l’avais jamais vu pleurer. D’ailleurs, qui aurait cru qu’elle était capable de ressentir ce genre d’émotion ? La voir dans cet état avait donc fendue le cœur à tous. La si combative Mirajane, le Démon de Fairy Tail, montrait une part d’elle-même que personne n’avait sans doute jamais vu.

Quand tous avaient compris ce qu’il s’était passé, les cries, les larmes, les plaintes avaient fusés, toutes plus attristantes les unes que les autres. Les Mages s’observaient les uns les autres, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait. Levy, une jeune Mage des Mots, qui venait d’intégrer la Guilde, regardait partout autour d’elle, dans l’espoir infime qu’elle se soit trompée. Que ce qu’elle voyait n’était qu’un mauvais rêve, qu’elle allait se réveiller d’un instant à l’autre. Mais tous les autres étaient comme elle, complètement désorientés, ne trouvant que les larmes pour faire face à l’océan de tristesse qui s’était opposé à eux.

 

Mais le pire n’était toujours pas arrivé, de même que leur totale compréhension de la situation. A ce moment, la Guilde était figée, comme si elle attendait le moment fatidique où la tempête s’abattrait complètement.

Lorsque tout le monde étaient partis s’assoir, ne trouvant plus la force de rester debout, la porte d’entrée c’était ouverte à la volée. Natsu était entrée, son habituelle sourire accroché au visage. Les mots lui étaient restés en travers de la gorge quand il avait vu et senti le désespoir qui hanté la Guilde. Son regard avait parcouru la salle, s’arrêtant brièvement sur chaque Mage, détaillant leurs expressions, observant leurs larmes, écoutant leurs cris de détresse, pour finalement s’arrêter sur Mira et Elfman, à terre, complètement désemparés. Aucun mot, aucun geste ne fut effectué, le simple regard qu’il échangea avec le Démon lui suffit. Les larmes coulèrent à flot, et son visage se déforma. Il n’avait pas parlé, juste pleuré, cherchant à savoir si c’était une énorme blague, un poisson d’avril, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout l’époque, et finalement, tourna les talons.

C’est à ce moment que la plupart avaient réalisé que quelque chose avait disparu. Qu’un vide s’était créé, aussi bien autour d’eux que dans leur cœur, un vide qui ne serait sans doute jamais comblé, malgré tous les efforts qui pourraient être mis en place. Un vide que tous partageraient, maintenant et pour toujours.

 

Chacun savait pertinemment que la mort était essentielle à la vie, mais à cet instant, personne ne comprenait plus rien au monde dans lequel il vivait. Si on appréhendait tant la mort tout le long de notre vie, ce n’était pas pour partir à Quinze ans ! C’était pour avoir le temps de rêver, d’apprendre, de vivre ! Et au lieu de ça, Lisanna avait à peine eu le temps de sourire, à peine eu le temps de rire, à peine eu le temps de rêver, et à peine eu le temps de vivre. Elle n’avait eu le temps de rien.

 

-Que s’est-il passé ?

 

La voix du Maître avait retenti, calme, posé, malgré les larmes qui constellaient son visage. Les membres les plus âgés de la Guilde avaient déjà pu observer chez lui de vives émotions, telle que la tristesse, la peine, l’effondrement, mais jamais aucun d’entre eux ne l’avait jamais vu verser la moindre larme. Après tout, chacun des Mages pensaient que, de tous, le Maître Makarov était la personne la plus inébranlable, la personne sur qui tous pouvaient se reposer dans les moments difficiles. Mais cette épreuve leur avait appris qu’il était comme nous, un homme, que les nombreuses années et épreuves qu’il avait traversées l’avait assagi.

Il ne regardait personne, assis sur le comptoir, faisant pourtant face à tout le monde. Il laissait tomber ses larmes, sans honte, partageant avec tous sa profonde tristesse d’avoir perdu l’un de ses enfants. Mira et Elfman s’étaient tournés vers lui, toujours prostrés. Contrairement à ce à quoi tous s’attendaient, ça avait été le grand adolescent qui avait pris la parole, contenant avec grande peine les tremblements de sa voix, et les violents hoquets que son corps lui imposait, contre sa volonté.

 

-J’ai réalisé un Take-Over complet, grâce à l’esprit du Roi des Bêtes dans l’espoir de battre la créature que nous affrontions. Mais je n’ai pas réussi à avoir le dessus sur lui. J’ai perdu conscience. Quand je me suis réveillée, Lisanna était… Elle était….

 

Il n’avait pu terminer son explication, l’émotion lui prenant la gorge.

 

-Lisanna a tenté de le réveiller. Elle s’est interposée entre lui et sa proie. Un coup a suffit. Elle m’a parlée… Elle était toujours vivante… Et son corps a disparu…

 

Leurs pleurs avaient redoublés d’intensité. Elfman s’en voulait. Bien plus que ce tous pouvaient bien s’imaginer. L’image de sa sœur, sa chère sœur, l’une des seules personnes au monde qui parvenaient à le comprendre. Ce qu’il s’était passé ce jour là le hanterait sans doute toute sa vie. Une simple erreur de sa part, pour sauver la vie de ses chères sœurs. Lisanna avait voulu les sauver, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. C’était le plus beau cadeau qu’elle avait pu leur faire. Le cadeau de sa vie. Mais ça n’était en aucun cas juste. Et malheureusement, c’était le poids que porterait l’homme pour le restant de sa vie.

Cette pensée était sans doute inhumaine dans un tel moment, mais j’étais restée persuadé que c’était le genre de mort qu’elle désirait. Mourir pour sa famille.

 

Certains étaient alors sortis. L’atmosphère lourde et oppressante du bâtiment, les larmes, les cris, personne ne pouvait supporter tant de tristesse. La peine venait, les prenait à la gorge, les étouffant dans ses bras sournois, et les vidait de leur force, les laissant complètement amorphe.

Au dehors, au cœur même de la ville, l’activité avait été stoppée. Le silence était devenu presque religieux, comme si le troubler était le pire des pêchers. Les gens osaient à peine s’adresser la parole. Plus aucun rire ne résonnait à travers les rues. Plus rien, comme si la ville était morte.

La raison de cette ambiance maussade était pourtant simple. La réponse se trouvait dans l’air, et dans toute la ville. Il n’y avait aucun bruit. La joie et la bonne humeur qui émanait continuellement de Fairy Tail n’était pas là. La bruyante Guilde était ce jour là, comme inexistante. Et les habitants s’en étaient rendu compte. Et avaient bien vite compris, et finalement, agis en conséquence. Ils partageaient tous la peine des Mages. Un lien s’était formé entre la ville et eux. Un lien entre la ville et sa Guilde.

 

-Dis, Maman, pourquoi les Mages sont tristes ?

 

La petite voix avait résonné dans les rues silencieuses, troublant le blanc pensant qui s’était installé. Chacun observa doucement le jeune garçon, souhaitant à cet instant retomber dans la douce naïveté de l’enfance. Sa mère le regarda dans les yeux, tendrement, lui passa une main dans les cheveux, lui caressant la tête, mimant le geste de le rassurer, bien que par ce geste, s’était elle qu’elle réconfortait.

 

-Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi la vie est injuste, et ils pleurent le vide qui s’est créé en eux… Sans doute…

-Dans leur cœur ?

 

La mère acquiesça doucement, le regard perdu dans le vague. En cet instant, ceux qui tous considéraient comme des marginaux, des fous dangereux, mais définitivement de joyeux compagnons, avaient révélé une part de leur être qu’aucun villageois ne pourraient oublier. A jamais, ils seraient liés au mages de Fairy Tail. Liés par la peine et la tristesse. Celles d’avoir perdu une enfant, une amie, une sœur, une voisine…

 

Depuis mon arrivée à Fairy Tail, je pensais que la vie ici était douce. Mais je m’étais trompée. Finalement, toutes les peines qu’une vie offrait étaient bien présentes. Je m’étais trop longtemps reposée sur mes lauriers, et je n’en prenais conscience que maintenant. Je prenais également conscience que si je souhaitais stopper le Royaume, je devrais beaucoup plus m’investir. Mystogan ne devait pas être le seul à en avoir la charge. Même si je devais être moins présente à la Guilde, il fallait que je le fasse. Au moins pour ma conscience.

 

Pendant ce temps, Natsu courrait. Courrait à en perdre haleine. Il fuyait. Sans regarder en arrière. Il prenait ses distances avec cette ville lourde de peine, où il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il ne voulait pas voir toutes ces émotions sur les visages qu’il croisait. Il voulait voir un sourire. Un magnifique sourire, doux et rassurant. Son sourire. Pourquoi le Sort s’acharnait-il sur lui ?! Il avait déjà perd son père, sa seule famille, le seul être en qui il avait une confiance inébranlable. Alors pourquoi ? Pour elle ? Elle n’avait pas mérité ça. Non. Elle était la gentillesse incarnée, la bonté à l’était pure, elle était… tant de chose. Elle était son amie, sa chère amie, celle sur qui il pouvait compter, en tout moment, surtout les plus dur. Elle l’avait écouté, sans se moquer. Elle avait cru en lui, en son père, en son histoire.

En entendant le mot « Dragon », elle avait été l’une des rares à ne pas rire. Au contraire, elle était venue lui parler. Lui avait posé des questions, s’était intéressée à lui et à son père. Elle avait rêvé avec lui, avant la naissance d’Happy, lorsque cet étrange œuf leur était tombé dessus. Elle l’avait aidé, l’avait couvé, lui avait offert toute son attention, tout son amour. L’avait même conseillé. Elle avait, au même titre que lui, attendu la venue au monde de ce petit Dragon ? Et finalement, aucune déception n’avait vu le jour dans ses yeux lorsqu’enfin, l’œuf avait éclot. Non, elle avait accueilli le petit chat qu’était alors Happy de tout son cœur, et de tout son amour. Sincèrement, avec cette tendresse qui la caractérisait tant. Et ils l’avaient élevé ensemble.

Oui, c’était son amie, celle qui l’avait toujours soutenu, quoi qu’il fasse.

 

Au bord de la rivière, il s’effondra. Il n’avait plus de force. Plus la force. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Alors les larmes coulèrent. Et s’écrasèrent au sol. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il se contentait de pleurer, de gémir, de trembler. Il voulait vraiment voir son sourire. Au moins une dernière fois, pour se faire à l’idée. Mais non, on lui avait retiré ce droit. Il ne pourrait pas non plus la serrer dans ses bras, ne pourrait plus sentir sa douce odeur sucré. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir. Purement et simplement. Et il pleurait. A chaude larme, de tout son cœur, confiant sa peine à la terre et au ciel mêlé, hurlant sa douleur à qui voulait l’entendre.

 

-Natsu…

 

Derrière lui, le chat bleu si étrange arriva, volant à l’aide de ses petites ailes blanches. Même pour lui, pour lui montrer qu’il fallait rester fort, il n’arrivait pas à arrêter. Les larmes continuait de couler, toujours plus violement, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. Ce jour là, avec ce singe, dans la Forêt de l’Est. Cette autre nuit, où Guildartz les avait sauvés. Et tous ces autres jours, ils s’étaient amusés comme des fous, oubliant quelques temps le sérieux de la vie et le travail.

Non, l’époque des rires et des jeux était belle et bien révolue, loin derrière eux, irrattrapable.

 

 

 

 

Le surlendemain avait été célébrée les funérailles de Lisanna. Bien qu’il n’y ait plus de corps, une tombe en son honneur avait été érigée dans le cimetière de Magnolia. La pierre avait été garnie de fleur, toutes plus belle les unes que les autres. Le ciel avait beaucoup pleuré, ce jour là, montrant ainsi sa propre peine devant la perte d’une de ses enfants. L’ensemble d’habits noirs finissait de donner un air sinistre à la scène, bien plus que pour n’importe quel enterrement. Les larmes de Mira et Elfman avaient été intarissables, de même que pour la plupart des Mages. Chacun des Mages avaient pleuré, tant et si bien qu’ils s’étaient vidés de leur force, faute de pouvoir y résister. Bien pire que la plus horribles des douleurs physiques, la peine de leur cœur les lançait continuellement, vibrant terriblement, se rappelant sournoisement à leur mémoire à chaque fois qu’ils s’imaginaient apaisés.

Et devant cet ensemble, symbole de tristesse, de désespoir, de tous les malheurs du monde, tous s’étaient demandés s’il était toujours possible de _Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S’amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

De même, était-il encore possible d’espérer ? Quand on connaissait une telle mort, aucun espoir n’était admit, tant et si bien que le monde se paraît des sombres couleurs de la peur.

La peur de la mort est ce qui nous rend plus fort, mais à cet instant, cette simple pensée écoeurait celui qui pouvait encore se permettre de la proférer. La peur n’avait pas empêché Lisanna de disparaître. Au contraire, il semblait qu’elle avait précipité sa mort. Elle avait eu peur pour son frère, et avait volé à son secours… Mais l’oiseau avait perdu ses ailes, et rien ne lui permettrait de les retrouver. Rien ni personne.

 

 

 

 

A la Guilde, rien n’avait plus jamais été pareille. Mira n’avait plus jamais accepté de Requête. Elle n’avait pas abandonné sa Magie, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé de repartir. Elle avait plutôt décidé d’aider Fairy Tail en devenant Barmaid et en gérant les Missions. Tout en elle avait changé. De sa façon de s’habiller au ton qu’elle employait pour parler avec les Mages. Avec Erza, elle avait mis fin à leur duel régulier, préférant discuter calmement avec elle, comme si l’animosité qui existait précédemment dans leur relation n’avait jamais existé. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait montré un tout nouveau caractère. Le Démon avait fait place à l’Ange, qui avait un goût amer de Nostalgie. Elle était devenue douce et à l’écoute, s’amusant à parfois faire l’entremetteuse pour les différentes personnes de la Guilde. Ce vif changement n’avait échappé à personnes, et en avait choqué plus d’un. Mais personne n’avait osé faire le moindre commentaire, par respect pour la jeune femme brisée.

Elfman, quand à lui, avait subit l’effet inverse. Il était devenu un homme, un vrai, comme il aimait le dire. Certain disait de lui qu’il était devenu l’Homme le plus fort de Fairy Tail, et il était d’ailleurs craint pour cette raison. Lui n’avait pas abandonné les requêtes, au contraire, il s’était plongé dedans, pour oublier, et réparer sa faute.

 

 

 

Natsu et Happy s’était réfugiés dans leur Jardin Secret, qu’ils partageaient avec Lisanna, depuis des années. Là-bas, ils avaient fait leur propre pierre tombale, en son honneur. Pour ne pas oublier. Et pour se remémorer la promesse qu’ils s’étaient fait, quelques années auparavant ? Car il savait. Rien ne pourrait l’empêcher de la tenir. Pour lui elle était toujours en vie. Il le sentait. Il le savait. Alors hors de question de baisser les bras. Comme pour son père, il retournerait ciel et terre, mais il la retrouverait. C’était sa promesse. La promesse faite à celle qu’il considérait bien plus qu’une simple amie d’enfance.

 

 

_« Je te le promets, quand tu te perdras à nouveau, je serais toujours là pour te retrouver ! »_

 

 

 

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S’amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

 

 

Avec le temps, la vie avait repris son cours, et plus personne n’avait plus parlé de Lisanna. Elle restait dans les mémoires, inoubliables. Mais personne n’osait raviver la douleur dans les cœurs. Parler de la jeune Strauss était devenu tabou, dans un sens, bien qu’à l’occasion, Mira n’hésitait pas à vanter les qualités de sa chère petite sœur. Lorsqu’Elfman n’était pas là. Lui ne supportait plus d’entendre parler de la jeune adolescente. A chaque fois, le souvenir des larmes de Mira lui revenait, l’horrible sensation de frapper sa sœur était là, l’abominable impression de vide dans son cœur revenait, toujours plus fort, le paralysant, lui coupant toute envie de s’amuser comme il avait réapprit à le faire. Dans ces moments là, il désertait complètement la Guilde, s’exilant à l’aide d’une longue Mission, où il extériorisait toute sa peine.

 

Au cours de ces deux dernières années, la Guilde avait gagné plusieurs nouveaux membres. Des Mages de toutes origines, aux pouvoirs variés, aux caractères tous plus différents les uns que les autres. A l’histoire poignante, à la présence rassurante. Mais de tous ces Mages, aucun n’avaient pu combler l’immense vide qu’avait causé la disparition de la plus jeune des Strauss.

Pourtant, un beau jour, une femme était apparue, venu de nulle part, accompagné d’un chat et d’un Dragon. Elle avait offert son sourire à la Guilde, son caractère, et tellement plus. Elle avait pleuré avec eux. Elle avait ri avec eux. Elle avait bu… Elle avait tout fait avec eux, parce qu’ils étaient sa famille, ses amis, et tellement plus. Alors oui, chacun de ceux qui avaient connu la jeune Lisanna reconnaissant en la jeune Lucy une certaine ressemblance. Ils retrouvaient en elle un peu de ce qu’ils aimaient tant chez la jeune disparue. Surtout de part sa relation avec Natsu.

 

D’ailleurs, pour ce dernier, la rencontre avec la blonde avait été tout simplement explosive. Dans tous les sens du terme. Un sauvetage express des bras d’un Mage Noir sans foi ni loi, une destruction de port en bonne et dû forme, une course poursuite effrénée avec la garde Royale… Tant de souvenir qu’il n’oublierait pour rien au monde, et ceux, dès leur première rencontre. C’était belle et bien le signe qu’elle avait sa place à Fairy Tail.

 

Et le temps passa. Pour lui, l’image de Lucy se superposait, parfois, avec celle de Lisanna. Certaines de ses phrases, ses remarques, sa façon d’être, aussi. Beaucoup de chose, qui faisait d’elle une personne pour qui il avait une vive affection. Pourtant, même à ses côtés, il n’arrivait pas à oublier la perte tragique de son amie d’enfance. Chaque jour il pensait à elle, et chaque année passé n’enlevait en rien la peine qui alourdissait son cœur.

 

Et chaque date anniversaire se trouvait être particulièrement horrible. Et celle-ci ne serait surement pas différente des autres. La pluie qui ne cessait de tomber n’aidant pas à égailler ce sinistre tableau. De même que l’ambiance de la Guilde, loin des festivités habituelles. Le temps extérieur avait semblé ramollir chacun des Mages, les empêchant de lancer une de leur fameuse bataille. Bataille à laquelle Erza aurait mis fin sans pitié, comme à son habitude. Non, il n’y avait pas à dire, l’atmosphère réunissait tous les ingrédients idéaux pour une non-activité général. Et voir Mira, l’air apaisée, dans sa longue tenue noire, n’arrangeait pas les choses.

 

Décidément, ce n’était pas la journée de Natsu. De toute manière, la pluie avait un drôle d’effet sur lui. Tout le monde le savait. Et il en profitait bien. Chaque année, il faisait en sorte de ne pas être présent à la Guilde lors de la date anniversaire, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les mines attristées des Mages. De la même façon, il évitait toujours soigneusement la Cathédrale Caldia, pour ne pas avoir à passer trop près du cimetière, là où se trouvait la tombe officielle de son amie. Il ne voulait pas voir cet endroit, qu’il jugeait trop sombre, trop terne. L’endroit ne correspondait pas du tout à Lisanna.

Elle ne méritait pas qu’on pense à elle dans un endroit froid, triste, et si gris. Sans couleur. Elle était un soleil, un rayon lumineux parmi les ténèbres de la vie, alors non, décidément, cette fichue cathédrale n’était pas faite pour elle ! Il n’y avait que le crépuscule qui pouvait être à sa hauteur. Le crépuscule et ce vent d’espoir qu’il apportait, faisant naître le sourire dans le cœur des hommes, de part ses couleurs et sa chaleur. C’était tout à fait elle.

Pourtant, cette année là avait dérogé à la règle. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d’ailleurs. Sans doute la présence de Lucy, qui parvenait, bien que difficilement, à atténuer sa peine. Ou bien ce temps, maussade et triste. Et même ce sentiment qui s’insinuait en lui, doucement, presque sournoisement. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un nom dessus, pourtant, il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. C’était une certitude. C’est ce qui le tira de son sommeille de plomb. Ca et l’étrange odeur présente sans l’air. Odeur qu’il n’arrivait pas à identifier.

 

-Qu’est-ce que… commença-t-il.

 

Pourtant, il ne parvint jamais à conclure sa phrase. En plein milieu de sa tirade, la terre se mit à trembler, et l’air sembla même se transformer. Il lui semblait qu’il se trouvait en plein rêve, qu’il n’était plus sur Earthland, mais dans un autre monde, à la limite entre le rêve et la réalité.

 

Pour tous les Mages présents, c’était une scène de fin du monde qui se jouait sous leurs yeux ébahis. La Guilde et la ville étaient en train de se dissoudre, aspirées par le ciel, qui à défaut de leur tomber sur la tête, les aspiré dans sa sinistre noirceur. Rien n’allait plus. Personne ne pourrait leur venir en aide. Ils allaient disparaître ainsi, sans crier gare, et tomberaient dans l’oublie, comme tant d’autre avant eux. C’était leur punition alors ? Celle qu’ils devaient subir, un jour ou l’autre, pour tant de joie et tant vie ? Ils devaient donc payer pour avoir eu la chance de vivre une si belle vie ? Surement… Mais personne ne prit réellement conscience de la réalité. Hormis le Maître, seul, regardant cette scène de désespoir, sans même pouvoir sauver la vie de ses enfants. « Que de les Dieu nous garde… » pensa-t-il, du haut de la grande bâtisse qu’était Fairy Tail. Puis il ferma les yeux sur ce qu’il pensait être sa dernière vision de ce monde, de sa vie.

 

 

 

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S’amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

 

 

 

Il l’avait retrouvée, il avait pu revoir son beau sourire. Il avait pu revoir son joli visage mimer l’énervement, sans grand résultat. Il avait pu revoir cette jolie teinte que prenaient ses yeux lorsqu’elle était surprise. Il avait même pu revoir cette joie silencieuse qui se lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu’elle le voyait. Tout ça, il n’aurait jamais cru le voir ailleurs quand dans ses rêves les plus fou. Mais elle était bien là, sous cette pluie battante, avec ce mélange de tristesse et de nostalgie dans les yeux. Elle était vivante, belle et bien. Elle avait pris la place d’une autre, contre sa volonté, soulageant la peine d’une autre Mirajane et d’un autre Elfman, au dépend de sa propre famille. Mais elle n’avait pas eu le choix. Et maintenant, elle était revenue. Avec eux, grâce à eux. En chair et en os, semblant revivre dans ce monde qui était le sien. Son monde.

Pouvoir à nouveau la sentir, près de lui, pour Natsu, rien ne pouvait égaler ce simple bonheur. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir la revoir, sentir sa douce odeur, sa tendre chaleur. Il se sentait bête de ne jamais en avoir profité, deux ans plus tôt. Et maintenant encore, il ne savait même pas comment réagir à cette étrange nouvelle. L’information peinait à arriver à son cerveau. Pourtant, elle était bien là, et il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Il n’en était pas question !

 

Mais il l’avait quand même laissée. Pour un instant bien sur. Juste le temps de reposer son esprit, mis à rude épreuve par toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui s’étaient dernièrement emparées de lui. Et l’ambiance survoltée de la Guilde n’aidait pas. Il avait besoin de calme. Alors il était là, face à cette tombe, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Après tout, ce monument n’avait plus lieu d’être. Il était maintenant loin derrière lui, il ne faisait que lui rappeler la douleur de la disparition de son amie.

Amie ? N’était-elle pas plus, après tout, comme elle le disait si bien à l’époque. A l’époque, il n’y avait jamais pensé, mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Ils avaient grandi. Et puis, durant ces deux longues années, il avait pu se rendre compte que sans elle, la vie n’était plus pareille. Sans elle, il ne souriait plus de la même façon. Il n’était plus le même, tout simplement.

 

-Alors finalement, tu avais pris le temps de m’en faire une ?

 

Il se retourna subitement, à l’entente de la voix. Elle était là, derrière lui, les mains dans le dos, son si beau sourire accroché aux lèvres, une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux. Elle observait la pierre tombale, leur discussion passée lui revenant à l’esprit. Il s’en était souvenu. Pour elle, il s’était rappelé des couchers de soleil qu’elle affectionnait tant, de cet endroit, qui signifiait tellement pour eux… Il n’avait rien oublié, au contraire. Il avait entretenu son souvenir, jour après jour, gardant la tête haute en tout instant, fidèle à lui-même. Il n’avait pas changé. Il restait le petit garçon timide et craintif qui camouflait tout sous ses airs bagarreurs. Il était toujours l’enfant souriant et joyeux qui voyait chaque mage de la Guilde comme un membre de sa famille. Oh oui, deux longues années n’avaient pas réussi à venir à bout du caractère de ce petit garçon, maintenant devenu grand.

Personne n’avait changé. Aucun Mage. Aucune pierre de cette ville. Même le bâtiment. Certes, il avait subi quelques modifications, mais l’âme demeurait la même. Fairy Tail était une grande famille, où la vie pouvait prendre un sens nouveau. A tout instant, à tout moment, sans qu’on s’y attende. C’était ça, être une Guilde, après tout. C’était si…

 

-Vous… Vous m’avez tellement manqué, vous tous ! murmura-t-elle comme elle le pouvait, en larme, ne pouvant pas contenir ses pleurs plus longtemps.

 

Elle ne tenait plus. Elle avait fait du mieux qu’elle pouvait lorsqu’ils s’étaient tous jetés sur elle, ne se faisant pas prier pour pleurer, rire et sourire. Comme si l’on pouvait empêcher les membres de Fairy Tail d’être naturel ! C’était une véritable folie. Là-bas, elle avait tenu bon. Mais plus maintenant. Pas devant lui. C’était trop dur, elle avait besoin de se libérer. Besoin de partager avec quelqu’un sa douleur, sa peine, elle avait besoin d’exister, à nouveau. Sa sœur et son frère ne pouvait pas la rassurer. Il fallait quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un comme Natsu est son magnifique sourire, sa tendre chaleur, ses petites attentions, qui tenaient plus de la maladresse que sa volonté même, mais c’était de sa qu’elle avait besoin. Se sentir vivre, à travers son ami d’enfance, qui prenait doucement les teintes d’un prince charmant tant attendu. Oui, un prince charmant. Elle avait tant plaisantée à ce sujet des années auparavant qu’elle s’était surprise à se prendre au jeu. Elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l’avait compris, lorsqu’elle pensait à lui, là-bas, dans ce monde si différent. Différent, mais pas tant que ça. Elle avait au moins pu y trouver l’amour d’une sœur et d’un frère, bien que ça n’est pas réellement été les siens. Là-bas elle avait compris. Rien ne pouvait remplacer pour elle les attentions de son ami d’enfance.

Soudain, deux bras forts l’attirèrent contre un torse tout aussi fort. Elle continua un temps de pleurer, de joie cette fois ci, puis s’arrêta, doucement, s’apaisant peu à peu sous l’effet de la douce chaleur du dragon. Elle avait toujours appréciée cette sensation. Avec lui, elle avait toujours eu le sentiment d’être à l’abri, en sécurité, loin de tout danger. Savoir Natsu proche d’elle la réconfortait. C’était un sentiment aussi fort que de savoir que sa sœur et son frère était en bonne santé. Rien n’égalait ceci.

 

-Maintenant, tu ne partiras plus, tu ne te perdras plus, il n’en est pas question !

 

Elle releva la tête, surprise par les mots du jeune Mage. Il n’avait jamais formulé cette promesse par d’aussi belles paroles. Il l’avait toujours énoncé à demi-mots, se contentant d’un « Oui » timide, lorsqu’elle lui avait posé la question qui avait celé leur pacte. Et puis… il n’en avait parlé qu’une seule fois. Pour elle, tout était resté imprimé dans son esprit, aussi clair et net que si elle vivait la scène au jour le jour, mais elle ne pensait pas qu’il se souviendrait de ça, également. Elle observait son air sérieux, si différent du Natsu habituel. Une expression qui lui allait terriblement bien, selon elle. Elle avait face à elle un Natsu mature, sage.

 

-Non, plus jamais… souffla-t-elle.

 

Il lui sourit, content de sa réponse. La promesse enfantine était devenue un serment d’adulte. C’était une véritable parole, au moins, maintenant. Et puis… Peut-être plus, qui sait. Toujours est-il qu’il n’avait plus qu’une envie. Mais il redoutait quelque peu la réaction de la jeune femme. Mais tant pis. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’autant réfléchir avant d’agir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Alors il attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans prévenir. Au diable le craintes et les bonnes manières !

Lorsque l’air commença à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent, reprenant comme il le pouvait leur souffle. Les yeux se perdirent dans les yeux, et aucun mot ne fut échanger. Ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Rien n’était plus beau pour eux que les mots silencieux portaient au grès du vent. Le crépuscule comme seul spectateur, à leur côté, affrontant le ciel et ses nuages sombres qui commençaient à se tarir. Depuis le début. Depuis toujours elle était le Soleil qui illuminait ses jours sombres. Il était celui qui lui donnait envie de rire, même sans raison. Elle était celle qui lui donnait envie de sourire à la vie. Il était celui qui lui faisait pousser des ailes. Elle était celle pour qui donner sa vie ne serait pas qu’une expression.

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se donner à la vie, être eux-mêmes, au sein de leur famille. Vivre, tout simplement.

 

 

 

_Rire, Boire, Courir, Chanter, S’amuser, Danser, Parler, Se battre, Observer, Sourire, Et encore Rire…_

 

 


End file.
